Penelope
Penelope is a delegate from Wellin. See Also: * Penelope's POV * Penelope Script Profile Sweet and shy, the Summit is Princess Penelope’s first real foray away from home. Penelope has a close relationship with her older brother, the Crown Prince. After being shown kindness she is quick to open up and is eager to make friends. Appearance Like her brother, she is more handsome than pretty, but her face is sweet and her expression kind natured. She has long, straight, light brown hair, braided decoratively and she wears a simple coronet. Princess Penelope stands with natural grace. At the summit she is shown wearing an elaborate silk gown in which she still manages to move easily, despite the long inconvenient train. Personality Princess Penelope is famous for being sweet, good-natured and having a kind heart. She has not traveled much, but she does have a reputation as being one of the kindest royals in the Seven Kingdoms. She is somewhat sheltered and as such is doomed to be out of her depths in the rough waters of the Summit. While the MC observed her at the welcome feast, Penelope started to comfort a visibly nervous young lady. The MC notes that in the current political climate, her kindness might make her get taken advantage of. Past Plot Week 1 During the introductions, an MC who has befriended Penelope can smile reassuringly at her and help improve her introduction. Penelope will accept an invitation to tea or to a musicale. If invited to tea, she will bring a gift. She can sometimes be found in the gazebo during week 1. Week 2 With high friendship, she invites the MC for breakfast. If the MC's relationship with Lisle is also good, he will show up too. Inviting Penelope to participate in the ship race and winning nets additional bonuses to approval from Wellin and the weavers. Week 3 Penelope will gift the MC a box of chocolates and a flower before the matchmaker's breakfast. If the MC begins a matchmaker-approved romance with Lisle, she will greet her enthusiastically at the ball at the end of the week. Week 4 Penelope is selected to be a juror during the trial on week 4. She can also be found in a special (non-secret) scene with Cordelia, at the gazebo. Week 5 Penelope will invite the MC for a friendly tea. She's also the default actress selected for the role of Serah in the theatrical, and may play across from a cynical (or neutral) MC as Vienna. Relationships Lisle She says he's her only friend on the Isle other than the MC. Woodly They have very different ideas about duty and responsibility, but they don’t argue. They just have very strong ideological differences http://azalynestudios.tumblr.com/post/123500721631/since-its-been-brought-up-i-must-know-how-are Wellin Countess If the MC is from Wellin she will admit to being familiar with her reputation and admiring (or envying) her independence and strength. Trivia * Can’t eat anything meat-related for weeks if she’s dragged to a hunt * Likes to spend time visiting the orphanages of Wellin * Lives in the Wellin Royal Castle * Weapon of choice: Nagging grandmothers Gallery File:Penelope.png|Penelope Wellin-0.png References Category:Characters Category:Delegates Category:Wellin Category:Ladies